Santa Fe County, New Mexico
Santa Fe County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. It is part of the Santa Fe Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of 2000, the population was 129,292. Its county seat is Santa Fe6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,949 km² (1,911 sq mi). 4,945 km² (1,909 sq mi) of it is land and 4 km² (2 sq mi) of it (0.08%) is water. The highest point in the county is the summit of Santa Fe Baldy at 12,622'. Adjacent Counties * Rio Arriba County - north * Mora County - northeast * San Miguel County - east * Torrance County - south * Bernalillo County - southwest * Sandoval County - west * Los Alamos County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 129,292 people, 52,482 households, and 32,801 families residing in the county. The population density was 26/km² (68/sq mi). There were 57,701 housing units at an average density of 12/km² (30/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 73.52% White, 0.64% Black or African American, 3.08% Native American, 0.88% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 17.74% from other races, and 4.07% from two or more races. 49.04% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 52,482 households out of which 30.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.5% were married couples living together, 11.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.5% were non-families. 29.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 24.1% under the age of 18, 8.1% from 18 to 24, 29.7% from 25 to 44, 27.3% from 45 to 64, and 10.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 95.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.4 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,207, and the median income for a family was $50,000. Males had a median income of $33,287 versus $27,780 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,594. About 9.4% of families and 12% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.2% of those under age 18 and 9.7% of those age 65 or over. Localities City *Santa Fe Town *Edgewood Other localities *Nambé Pueblo *Seton Village *Waldo Census-designated places *Agua Fria *Canada de los Alamos *Cedar Grove *Chupadero *Cuartelez *Cundiyo *Cuyamungue *El Rancho *El Valle de Arroyo Seco *Eldorado at Santa Fe *Galisteo *Glorieta *Jaconita *La Cienega *La Puebla *Lamy *Los Cerrillos *Madrid *Pojoaque *Rio Chiquito *Rio en Medio *San Ildefonso Pueblo *Santa Cruz *Sombrillo *Tesuque External link * Santa Fe County Website * Santa Fe County Tourism Website Category:Counties of New Mexico Category:Santa Fe County, New Mexico